villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Theo Galavan
Theodore Galavan, '''better know as '''Theo Galavan, is the main antagonist of the second season in the TV series Gotham, who made his debut at the beginning of the season alongside his sister Tabitha. He is a billionaire industralist who arrives in Gotham City claiming to be its savior, however at the same time possess some darker intentions. He is played by James Frain who also played Frankin Mott and Eric Renard. Biography He intoxicates Zaardon, one of his underlings, with a knock out gas. After Zaardon is imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, Galavan uses him to break six inmates out of the Asylum, including Jerome Valeska, Barbara Kean and Richard Sionis. He offers each of them to partake in his plans. When Sionis denies him, he has him killed by his sister Tabitha. During the breakout in Arkham, Galavan is present at the retirement ceremony of Commissioner Gillian Loeb, where he holds a speach for the mayor who is said to be otherwise occupied. However, it is revealed that Galavan kidnapped the mayor, forcing him to call his secretary and tell her that he run off with a woman. He then meets with the Maniax, telling them that they now have the attention of Gotham and will be on TV soon. When it is clear that Jerome and Greenwood don't get along, Theo states that this problem must be solves immediately. He draws a gun and removes all but one bullet, telling them to play a game of Russian Roulette. Greenwood shoots at himself but nothing happens. When Jerome does that not once but thrice, Galavan makes him the leader of the Maniax. The day after the shooting at the police precinct, Theo walks in on his sister and Barbara making out. He doesn't mind, but tells Tabitha to go entertain Jerome while he has to talk to Barbara. Tabitha leaves, not before kissing Barbara. After Tabitha is gone, Theo tells Barbara that he is glad that he and Tabitha get along so well because Tabitha needs a friend. He then congratulates her for her role in the attack on the GCPD. He also tells Barbara that his forefathers built Gotham and that they were betrayed. He plans to retake Gotham and tells her that the Maniax were only part one of his undertaking. He offers Barbara to help her destroy Jim Gordon after he has outlived his usefulness in the plan. Alongside Barbara he visits the benefit gala at the Children's hospital. When Barbara asks Theo if he wants to share his plans for the evening with her, he replies that he will give Gotham a hero. At the gala, he talks to Deputy Mayor Kane the who wants to wrinkle out some secrets about him out of him. At the gala, her brother introduces her to Deputy Mayor Kane. When Kane tells Tabitha jokingly that the "appearance of a handsome billionaire our of nothing" raises questions, Tabitha replies that her brother is a "monster in a sack" which leads to a uncomfortable silence. Tabitha then asks the Deputy Mayor if there are any news on Mayor James. After taking their leave from Kane, Tabitha tells her brother that everything is ready and tells him that she will see him at home. When Jerome's show starts Theo locks the doors, trapping the guests inside the room with his assets Jerome and Barbara. When Jerome kills the Deputy Mayor and takes the guests hostage, Theo stands up, calling Jerome a small vicious man with a pathetic need for attention. Jerome replies that he will shoot him in the head if he does not step down. As all of this is broadcasted on live television, it seems to the public that Theo is risking his life for the guests inside. On the stage, Theo seemingly tries to reason with Jerome only to be knocked out by Barbara. With Alfred's help, Gordon is able to kill all of Jeromes henchman and both of them corner Jerome on the stage. Jerome has taken Bruce as a hostage so the men cannot risk shooting at him. The situation is deescalated when Theo gets up behind Jerome and stabs him in the neck. He quietly apologizes to Jerome, acknowledging his talent. After the mess is cleared, Alfred introduces himself to Theo and thanks him for saving Bruce's life to which Theo replies that the only did what every citizen should have done. Theo then shakes Gordon's hand, telling him that he can always ask if he needs anything, given that they are in this together. The whole situation gives Theo a huge image boost. Upon Barbaras return to Theo's home he watches the news reporting of Jerome's death. When Theo arrives, she kisses him on the cheek. Unbeknownst to her, they are watched by Tabitha. Theo sends out Tabitha to invite Penguin to discuss business. During this meeting Tabitha calls Penguin the "King of Garbage". Theo then intervenes and tells Penguin that while his sister is blunt, she is also honest. He then shows Penguin his plans for the city, giant futuristic skyscrapers. When Penguin states that thousands of homes have to be destroyed to allow the building of the skyscrapers Tabitha replies: "Yeah, so?", which deeply annoys Penguin. Theo tells Penguin that as the city's hero he can not destroy so many homes but remarks that Penguin has the flair for such a task. He then calls Penguin his "destroyer". Penguin then denies Galavan's offer, calling himself a "builder" rather than a destroyer and remarks that Galavan would need the support of hundreds of city officials. Theo then reveals that as mayor he would have the power to do so, stating that he will be candidate soon by "popular demand". As some of the other candidates have a chance to defeat him, he has Tabitha give Penguin a list of people he needs to see dead as well as a failed attempt on Theo himself. When Penguin tells him to search the phone book under " A" for "Assassin" and prepares to leave, Tabitha turns on the TV. To his horror, Penguin sees that Galavan has kidnapped his mother and is forced to agree. For his bravery at the hostage situation at the gala Theo is publically awarded the Medal of Valor and Bravery. During the ceremony, one of Penguin's thugs drives by and shoots at Theo, missing him with every shot. Using the oppurtunity, Theo states that he will not bow down to those who try to destroy Gotham. He announces his candidature for mayor which is greeted with applause. At a dinner between Bruce and Theo, Bruce asks Theo for saving his life. Theo acts humble, saying that he did not know what came over him. Theo then reveals that he wanted to talk with Bruce, saying that he finds it shocking that the police did not find any clues on the murderer of Bruce's parents. He then introduces Bruce to his ward Silver St. Cloud, the daughter of Theo's deceased step-brother to whom Bruce takes a liking. Later, Theo reveals that while the GCPD hunts down the Penguin he will steal the job of the mayor right from under their noses. As well as Mayor James, Theo has his sister kidnap Sid Bunderslaw. He orders Tabitha to gouge out one of Bunderslaw's eyes. After Penguin killed Janice Caulfield and failed to kill Hobbs, he returns to Galavan and asks for his mother's release, stating that he would still do Galavans bidding. Theo denies and tells him to leave. Penguin is now determined to take down Galavan and get revenge on him. His right hand Butch Gilzean advises him to kidnap Tabitha and trade her for Cobblepots mother but Penguin doubts that Theo loves Tabitha as much as Penguin loves his mother. Theo later sends Tabitha to Cobblepot to give him a list of multiple buildings owned by Wayne Enterprises which Theo wants burned down. Theo also wants Cobblepot to steal an old knife out of a safe in one of the building. He arranges for Cobblepot to receive Bunderslaws eye which is needed to open the safe. Penguin is able to get the knife and burn down the buildings. However, as he plans to find out what drives Theo in order to destroy him Penguin meets Edwige, an old associate of Butch to find out the history of the knife. Edwige tells him that the knife is the Wayne Family Crest which was used 200 years ago by an ancestor of Bruce Wayne to cut of the hand of Caleb Dumas after the latter was accused of raping Celestine Wayne. The angered Waynes forced Dumas and his entire family into exile where the Dumas changed their name to Galavan. Penguin learns that Theo is a descendant of the Dumas and wants revenge on the Waynes. Penguin is glad because this means Theo is driven by emotion and thereby vulnerable. He then plans for Butch to seemingly change sides, claiming that Cobblepot is too mad to serve, and get into Galavans business, but in reality plans for Butch to search for Oswalds mother. To not give Theo the opportunity to doubt Butch's story, Penguin cuts off one of his hands. Theo indeed accepts Butch in his service but later reveals that he knows that Butch is loyal to Penguin. When he asks Butch how Penguin has convinced him to cut off his hand, Butch reveals that he was brainwashed and has to obey Penguin, whatever he is tasked with. Theo then calls Tabitha and orders her to free Butch´'s mind. He then leaves the room, leaving Tabitha and Butch alone. Later he has dinner with Silver, Tabitha and Bruce. After the dinner he talks to Bruce, telling him that Sid Bunderslaw is missing and that he is watching Wayne Enterprises closely because although Bruce's father was a good man the company was still corrupted. After Butch, now free from Penguin's influence, leads Penguin to the warehouse his mother is imprisoned at Theo and Tabitha arrive, with Theo holding the key to Gertruds cell. Penguin, who has arrived with Butch and two henchmen, orders Butch to shoot both Theo and Tabitha in the head. However, Butch shoots Penguins men instead, thereby revealing that he is free from Penguin's influence. Outnumbered and alone, Penguin begs Theo to spare his mother. Theo indeed seems to give in when he hands Tabitha the key to the cell, but this changes immediately when Tabitha frees Gertrud and stabs her in the back moments later. Afer comforting hisn dying mother, Theo orders Butch to kill Penguin but Penguin, who states thatTheo does not have the guts to do it himself and that his family was banished because they come from a line of cowards. Theo then takes the gun and sadistically asks if Penguin has any last words to which Penguin answers: "I'm gonna kill you" and slices into his neck with the knife Tabitha used to kill his mother. Penguin jumps out of a window and escapes. The next day, Theo, who has been voted to become mayor, visits the police department and claims that Penguin arrived at his house and proposed an alliance, only to attack and stab Theo when he declined. Commissioner Nathaniel Barnes states that he will do everything possible to bring Penguin behind bars.Theo states that once he is mayor he will give the GCPD additional powers to make it easier to capture Penguin. Gordon is concerned, but Theo reminds him that Gordon came to him for help. Later, Gordon confides into Bullock that he doesn't believe Galavan's story and starts linking the events of the last months to Galavan. When Tabitha tells Theo that Penguin will now have been fone underground, impossible to find, Theo replies that his hate will could his better judgement and that he will deliver himself. On the victory celebration party for Theo, Penguins men crash the party. Gordon plans to bring Galavan out into safety, however they are ambushed by Penguin who plans to kill Theo. This leads to a standoff between Gordon and Penguin. While Theo orders Gordon to shoot Penguin, Penguin tells Gordon that Theo killed his mother. While Gordon tries to talk Penguin out of shooting, Tabitha uses a sniper rifle to shoot Penguin in the shoulder. Penguin manages to escape. Later, Gordon confronts Theo, stating that he plans to take him out. Theo replies that this is a dangerous thing to say to someone who now controls the city. Theo plans on getting hold of Wayne Enterprises and makes a proposition to Bruce that if he signs over his share Theo will give him a file containing the identity of his parent's killer. Bruce is tempted, however he later turns down Theo's deal. During this James Gordon arrives to arrest Theo after they managed to find Aubrey James. Before being arrested Theo quickly tosses the file into a nearby fireplace, much to Bruce's devastation. Episode appearances Season 2 *"Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do..." *"Rise of the Villains: Knock, Knock" *"Rise of the Villains: The Last Laugh" *"Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" *"Rise of the Villains: Scarification" *"Rise of the Villains: By Fire" *"Rise of the Villains: Mommy's Little Monster" *"Rise of the Villains: Tonight’s the Night" Trivia * Theo's plan to "save" Gotham City might be a reference to another Batman villain, Ra's al Ghul. * Theo using Penguin to help cause chaos in Gotham City and building himself a good public image is a possible reference to Max Shreck from Batman Returns. However in this instance it is Theo who wants to become Mayor to carry out his plans, whereas Shreck wanted Penguin to become Mayor. Gallery TabithaTheo.png|Theo with his sister TheoCandidacy.png|Theo announces his candidacy TheoDinner.png|Theo at dinner with Bruce TheoPenguinArgue.png|Theo argues with Penguin TheoKey.png|Theo with the key to Gertrud's cell TheoArmed.png|Theo prepares to kill Penguin TheoShootHim.png|Theo orders Gordon to shoot Penguin Category:Gotham Villains Category:Business Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Siblings Category:Rich Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Big Bads Category:Delusional Category:Cult Leaders Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fearmongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Traitor Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Crime Lord Category:Hypocrites Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil